The invention relates to a method and apparatus for adapting a printed circuit board which was designed for a particular integrated circuit (IC) chip to perform certain specified functions, such as, 2K or 4K memory chip of one manufacture to use a different integrated circuit chip, such as an 8K memory chip of another manufacturer.
In the production of electronic components it frequently happens that a circuit is designed using a particular IC chip to perform a specified function, such as memory storage and after the printed circuit boards have been designed, debugged and/or fabricated, with printed circuits and socket connections for a designated IC chip, the particular IC chip for which the board was designed and the printed circuitry designed is not readily available or is delayed in delivery, whereas an IC chip of another manufacturer or design could perform essentially the same function but has its circuit pins utilized in a slightly different way. When such IC chip is inserted into the socket an printed circuit on the board, it obviously would not perform properly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus which permits the manufacturer (or maintenance personnel) to use the printed circuit board by modifying the socket connection using parallel jumpering for selected IC socket terminals.